


Surprise, baby.

by capchrisevaans



Category: Chris Evans - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 20:42:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20784794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/capchrisevaans/pseuds/capchrisevaans
Summary: Chris surprises you.





	Surprise, baby.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a heads up this is the first fan fic I have even posted so please go easy on me. That being said please feel free to let me know what you think. Constructive criticism welcome :)

Work all week had been tough and stressful. Just one thing after another going wrong. And now working late, on a Friday night of all nights, that annoyed you a little more. The only thing that was keeping you going at the moment was knowing Chris would be home tomorrow. You smiled at the thought of him finally being home again. Usually, while he was away filming you would be able to see each other, either he would fly home for a few days or you would fly out to where ever in the world he was filming. This time, however, work was just too hectic for either of you to do so to make it worthwhile. Now after nearly two months Chris was going to be home, knowing he doesn’t have any new projects coming up anytime soon you knew that meant he was going to be home for a while. 

Finishing up the work you sent of the last email of the day with a sigh of relief, as you run your fingers through your hair. You start to pack away your things and you glance at the time, it was 5:57pm, this time on a Friday night meant traffic was going to be a nightmare and you wouldn’t make it home till nearly 6:45pm at the earliest. You shrugged to yourself and shook your head getting rid of the thought, I didn’t really make much difference. All had already planned just to order take-out, have a night-long soak in the bath and go to be at a reasonable time. Grabbing your phone and the last of your belonging you shove them into your handbag, you stand from your desk and tuck the chair under it as you step away. Taking one more glance around making sure you had everything you needed you set off for the weekend, leaving your office and heading toward the elevator. On the elevator ride down you take out your phone and decided to message Chris and let him know you have just finished work. 

From you: Hey baby, just finished work and now heading home. I miss you. Can’t wait to see you tomorrow xx

Almost instantly you got a response, which was strange but you didn’t mind and didn’t really think much of it. 

From Chris: I miss you too sweetheart, tomorrow will be here before you know it xx 

You smiled at the reply and tucked the phone back into your bag and grabbed your car keys as the elevator came to a stop and the doors opened. Heading toward the exit you put your hand up and smiled at Steve, the security guard, who sat at a small desk off to the side of the door. Making your way across the car park towards your car you got in and headed home. The drive home wasn’t as bad as you thought it was going you be, yes there was traffic but least it was still moving and not standstill. Parking your car outside your house you make your way to the front door and you brace yourself for the impact of Dodger once the door was open. 

As you open the door quietly and slipped inside it was two seconds before you heard the scurry of paws on the hardwood floors. Quickly discarding of your bag and coat to the side you kneel down to embracing the dog bounding towards you. 

“Hey bud,” you exclaim and coat your hands through his fur, “Did you miss me huh? Sorry, I’m late home, work was a bitch.” Dodger had started to clam down getting used to you finally being home.

“Are you hungry bud? Shall we get you some food? Shall we?” As you continued scratching behind his ears you chuckled to yourself, “Least daddy’s not home yet to make fun of me for talking to you like you are going to answer.” 

“I’ll have you know I think its rather cute.” You heard a deep voice from behind you, you stood abruptly and screamed, only for a splits second, you threw your hands over your mouth turning around as you recognised the voice. 

“Surprise baby,” he whispered with a massive grin on his face 

There he was. Standing in the middle of your living room looking as handsome as ever. Dodger started bounding between you and Chris, quickly making your way over to him, you wrap your arms around his shoulders and pressed your face into his neck. You felt Chris gently wrap his arms around your waist as he pulled you closer. This made you hug him even tighter, knowing he was really there and making sure he wouldn’t just disappear from right in front of you. Tears started to form in your eyes. As surprised as you were seeing him home a day early you hadn’t realised the full impact of him being away so long, you never wanted to let him go again. As you thought about it, even more, the tears began to fall you couldn’t stop them. 

“Hey,” Chris said quietly as he carefully pulled you away from him slightly so he could see your face. He ran his hands up your body, caressed your cheeks and wiped his thumb over the little tear that had escapes cascading down your cheek. 

“I didn’t think me coming home a day early would upset you this much,” he joked. 

“How…. How ar- are you... Wait..” You sniffled again trying to compose yourself. You take a deep breath before you start again “Never mind. I don’t care, how or why. I’m just so happy you are home.” With that, you pulled him into a deep passionate kiss. Chris’ hands retreated back to your waist as he enveloped you again and pulled you closer. Within a second you both felt Dodger jump up trying to force his way between you as and Chris stumbled back a little he succeeded. 

“He must want the food you promised him” 

“Yeah, I think so,” as you knelt down to Dodger you continue to say “Sorry buddy, I was a little distracted,” you pause as you glance up to Chris and he just smirks. “Shall we get back to getting you some food.” With that Dodger barks and spins round in circles excited as though he’s understood when you said. Standing back up looking at Chris you place on hand on his chest and say, “Raincheck on welcoming you home, your dog needs feeding.” He just laughs as you turn away to head towards the kitchen. You are stopped with him once again pulling you back into his arms. He stares at you for just a second and tucks a loose strand of hair behind your ear. 

“Why don’t’” *kiss* “You go and,” *kiss* “Run yourself,” *kiss* “A bath to relax in,” *kiss* this time it was a little peck on your nose and you just melt into his arms more. “I know you probably planned on that this evening anyway, I’ll sort Dodger out and once he’s fed and happy maybe I’ll join you,” he winks and he says the last bit. 

“Are you sure? I don’t mind..” interrupted yet again but another kiss. 

“Go!” He said with a tiny amount of authority in his voice. You decide not to argue back, knowing full well it would be pointless. As you turn and walk away you are startled when he smacks you on the ass, the sounds echos through your home. You whip your head back to him and see that he has a full-blown shit-eating grin on his face. You just roll your eyes and continue making your way towards your bedroom then into your bathroom. 

Once you enter you start the hot water running and you add your bubbles then proceeded to get out of your clothes. Less than a minute later you are naked and standing to wait for the bath to finish filling. When it is, you dip your hand in first just to double-check the water temperature is right, realising it is you slide in, leading back as far as you can. You release a sigh, one you didn’t know you were holding in. You’re happy. You’re finally relaxing. Chris is finally back home. You take a deep breath in and out. Leaning your head back on the edge of the bath you close your eyes taking in the fruity-smell of your bubble bath. 

Seconds maybe minutes pass, you aren’t quite sure to be honest when Chris is slowly entering the bathroom a gentle knock on the door not wanting to scare and make you scream again. He’s already got rid of his shirts as you open your eyes and smile at him. 

“Hey, you,” he leans down and kissed your forehead and you lead into it. He starts unbuckling his belt and pushing his pants and boxers down. “Scoot forward will you.” 

You sit up a little and oblige, making more than enough room for him to nestle in behind you once he’s completely naked. Once he is in, he tugs you so you lean back against him. You go willing longing to be back in his arms once again. He plants little kisses along your shoulder, up to your neck and behind your ear. It makes a shiver go down your spine. You lean your head back against his shoulder, bringing up your arms crossed over your chest so you can cling onto his biceps. 

“I love you,” he says with a kiss to your temple. 

“I love you, too.” 

At that moment you know that this weekend will be the most relaxing one you have had in a while. Chris is home, you’re in his arms and you’re going to make damn well sure you never spend that much time away from each other again.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to follow my Tumblr
> 
> https://capchrisevaans.tumblr.com/


End file.
